


【fgo】【梅林罗曼】不要温和地走进良夜·第三夜

by lindomaru



Category: fgo
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 14:27:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17941433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindomaru/pseuds/lindomaru





	【fgo】【梅林罗曼】不要温和地走进良夜·第三夜

[第三夜]  
[01:17]   
罗马尼已相信作为恋人梅林正是完美的化身，他选择忘记梅林其他方面的不妥、乃至受到众生徒诟病的部分，或许梅林仅是一心沉浸在令罗马尼•阿基曼难为情的恋情中，导致对无关的一切都不关心了。梅林的情热已瓦解罗马尼，罗马尼仍不觉得自己有什么值得梅林入迷的地方。  
虽身为校医，实际上罗马尼正受到难以解释的病症困扰：现今他是此地的校医，在成为校医之前渡过了普通的学生时代——若只是如此就好了，再往前追溯，罗马尼的记忆，那个本该毫不动摇的平凡的自己的影子变得模糊，混入了许多难以置信、异质的、绝不属于此地的断片，起先这些令人不快的暧昧的片段像不知被谁拷入脑中的短剧，趁罗马尼精神松懈时兀自播放一段，在引起宿主重视之前愈演愈烈，变成电影、变成连绵多季的连续剧，渐渐地罗马尼分不清哪边次啊是真正的自己。  
以上症状均是罗马尼成为梅林的恋人之后的事，罗马尼的理性失效了，无法确信这是病症还是梅林的诡计，幻境比眼前更具实感，况且在罗马尼意识到要命之前他已经离不开梅林了。带来幻觉的男人梅林却并不巩固自己的成果，而是故作好心地为他的猎物缓解被撕咬的阵痛，当罗马尼同他亲近后，对此世的平凡校医身份的认知会清晰许多，而伏在脑中的白色与火焰的世界的幻梦会随之远去——除了这小小的手腕外，梅林那在暗处甜蜜的技巧，他的舌尖和手指的挑【富强民主文明和谐祝大家出货】逗已足够教罗马尼陷入迷乱——

[01:30]   
有一个学生，是梅林额外看重的，梅林使她做了班长和剑道部的部长，自身权力之所及处均让这位爱徒能够分享。学生是位严肃的少女，总是一丝不苟地盘着头发，曾在梅林不再场，仅有她和罗马尼两人时问罗马尼是否苦于自己被困在此地、在这个学校里？可真是位有活力的学生啊，听她说话的语调，便能猜到她在场上挥剑的模样。少女说，我以为梅林老师只与您亲近，您必知道他的什么。她还告诉罗马尼，自己努力参加校外的比赛，就是为了挣脱某种可厌的被束缚住精神的感觉，而直到去了全国比赛才知道，再远的学校也好、全国冠军也好，同样像是早已设置好等着自己登场的舞台般，胜利的喜悦亦不能稀释女孩心中的虚无感。  
“那是因为阿尔托莉亚你太强啦！”那时罗马尼如此安慰她。  
“是吗……梅林老师比我还要强得多、得多，总有一天我要向他发起挑战。”得到了这样的，阿尔托莉亚风格的回应。

当名为藤丸立香的转学生到来之后，如同嵌入拼图画龙点睛的一小块，罗马尼觉得自己明白了，立香入校的第一周他已迫不及待要让他的结论应验，亲自前去剑道部（又是剑道部，梅林喜欢把他认为重要的人都放在身边）找出立香，却不明原因地忘却了途中的一切经过，重新醒来后已是夜间，罗马尼发现自己身处梅林的公寓内，被梅林从身后圈在怀中，像很多个夜晚那样，见他醒了，梅林告诉他，明天会有一名转学生来学校，梅林认为罗马尼的生活无趣，建议他们交个朋友。  
罗马尼蜷着身体保持背向梅林的姿态，他不能转身，教梅林看出他面色苍白，心砰砰跳——罗马尼要按住胸膛，咬紧嘴唇，才抑制住被心跳太快唤起的呕吐的冲动，整夜罗马尼没能再次入眠，一侧肢体酸胀麻木地等待夜的薄纱全部褪去。  
而到了次日早晨，罗马尼竟坦然接受关于自己已是死者的一切，他的心不再动摇，仅因为看着太阳又升起了。

藤丸立香入校后不久专为他的困惑来找过校医一次，说起话来辞不达意，但罗马尼猜得到是为某些他的亲历在他人处居然并未发生而苦恼，但仅持续了数日，立香就抛弃稚嫩的迷惑，全然醉心于和梅林的得意弟子的新友情。他现在反倒比罗马尼•阿基曼所知的藤丸立香快乐得多。

[02:23]   
立香低着头，摆弄着指甲，为心中找不到足够表达的语言感到一丝细弱的烦闷，那也只是一闪而逝的念头而已。每次立香打算与梅林交涉，面对他时总会陷入难以名状的平静。平静就像死，一切都失去意义，他的学校、他的身份……导致最后变成听梅林与他说许多无用的话。这种平静时而强烈，足以持续到夜晚，时而又淡薄，出了梅林办公室的门便烟消云散。大体这就是名叫梅林•安布罗修斯的男子的独特魅力，做了中学教师可真是屈才……若能称得上是魅力的话……不，平静，立香抓住思绪的末梢，想道，学校中岂不是一样？入校以来，除自己先前与阿尔托莉亚部长的决斗外，他未见到学校里发生任何一起争执，所有人都礼貌、克制，连庆祝取胜也压抑成温柔的轻声细语，对这个年纪的学生们来说，也太过于平静了！整个学校都笼罩在平静的阴云之下。  
“怎么了？”阿尔托莉亚坐在立香对面，正全身心投入米饭碗中，眼下是午饭时间，所有吃饭时间都是阿尔托莉亚一天中最舒展的时刻，“唔，今天的腌菜不错。”她赞叹，还注意不到立香无心进食。  
立香无心进食，筷子摆弄着黏滞的饭粒，沉吟片刻问道：“部长为什么想和梅林老师决斗呢？”  
“为了解开心中的迷惑。”阿尔托莉亚咽下食物，笃定地答道，虽然食量惊人，礼仪却文丝不乱，不愧是剑道部的至宝。  
“嘛……我知道，部长感到被学校、被道场什么的禁锢，想要从什么里面冲出去……可是为何是和梅林老师有关呢？”  
“梅林老师很不一般。”阿尔托莉亚同是不一般的，她是如此的率直，即使被这份率直伤害过多次：“藤丸君之前想必听说过什么妄想症、什么古代国王之类的言论，那些随便藤丸君怎样看待，当做我是个中二病人也可以。但梅林老师与学校里的所有人都不同，具有某种超自然的能力，这一点却是千真万确的，与藤丸君把我当做怎样的人无关，是藤丸君也可能会见证的事实。”  
立香对阿尔托莉亚所言全然相信，仅在思考怎样回答使自己的信任看起来不显得草率。见他眼睛里没有拒绝的痕迹，阿尔托莉亚继续说道，她过去曾见过梅林老师的伤口以肉眼可见的速度愈合，虽是被竹刀的断面割破的数公分的小伤口，但绝非正常的愈合速度。  
“有这样的事啊……”立香感叹，作为交换他亦将自己被阿尔托莉亚打败而赶出剑道部但是醒来后一切却没有发生过的过往如实相告，阿尔托莉亚对此事果然全无印象，“原来如此！”此时她已扒完最后一粒米，边用纸巾擦着嘴唇若有所思。“可能很难想象——”立香正打算解释。  
“不，我相信藤丸君。”二人眼睛注视着眼睛，立香看得出阿尔托莉亚正像自己相信她一样相信着自己，而非为宽慰盟友，“我第一次见藤丸君的时候，藤丸君很害怕我，我自信从未使部员和场上的对手受到过伤害，但藤丸君有过这样一番经历的话，就解释得通了。”率真、落拓正是阿尔托莉亚魅力所在，立香承认已被这矮个儿女孩迷倒。

[03:30]   
由于屡次试图同梅林老师商议决斗之事受挫，——立香原建议以决斗为契机向梅林老师问个明白，但与梅林相对便着了魔似的斗志全失、聊起别的话题或根本忘了自己为何而来——立香转而打算由旁人转达，学校内二人所致的足已传达的“旁人”仅校医一人而已。立香说，他认为校医同样是藏着秘密的男人，只因校医能成为梅林的同伴，特别是他听说梅林为了让校医答应同居，与他已勾搭到的所有女性断了来往。只有男孩知道，如果一个男子的天性是色鬼，友情是绝不足以使他改变本性的。  
与梅林同居中，既是罗马尼住在同一幢纤细得摇摇欲坠的高楼上，立香忘记告诉阿尔托莉亚学校里曾经看不见那幢楼，在她打败了自己的那个世界里。二人选择周日拜访神秘的建筑，阿尔托莉亚知道周日上午梅林会去市区买些必需品，而罗马尼不会同去，罗马尼会选择多睡一会儿。电梯内的扶手上一层厚厚的灰尘，仅短短一截，约比两个手掌的宽度长一点儿的距离露得出蹬亮的金属面来，立香怀疑公寓内仅他二人居住。  
梅林上班时间打扮得很华丽，屋内却极其简洁，只有最低限度的家具，全部是乏味的淡色直线造型。罗马尼穿着愚蠢的睡衣来给二人开门，头发松散地束在脑袋一侧，鬓角掉下不少碎发，看到是他二人，问：“是找梅林老师吗？”看得出他颇为意外，但更高兴。“不，我们找您。”立香回答。  
“诶~？是、是……还从来没有人专程周末来找我呢。”罗马尼解释。  
“不过是为了打听梅林老师的事情……”  
但这不妨碍罗马尼情绪高昂，周身的空气都仿佛随着他脑门上翘起的碎发的晃动开出细小的花朵。罗马尼取出好些零食，全部都是甜食，立香正打算婉拒，梅林老师告诫过部员们减少摄入高热量食物，但为时已晚，阿尔托莉亚已毫不怀疑地捧着它们了。

[03:55]   
二位过去的王者，一齐被对常识的羞耻心弄得说不出话来，只能面面相觑，错过交换情报的机会而永远地被束缚在不存在的常世之间了，如不是发生在眼前，罗马尼也无法相信它将要成为现实。立香沉默不语，阿尔托莉亚只好以零食排解尴尬。“是阿尔托莉亚想和梅林老师决斗的事吗？”  
“正是，不过您怎么会知道……”  
——是你曾经告诉我的呀。罗马尼在心中回答，眼前的阿尔托莉亚，未再向罗马尼述说过被束缚或想要决斗的事，或是立香替代了他的存在。  
一旁的立香接过她的话，“其实我们想向梅林老师求证一些事情，我们对梅林老师很好奇。”罗马尼静静听着，轻轻点头，无质疑或反驳之意，立香便省去许多解释的言辞直入主题：“罗马尼老师您记得我问您有没有在更衣室晕倒过吗，实际上是——”他将自己在更衣室晕倒后命运被改变的怪事，及阿尔托莉亚所见之事，一一和盘托出。  
原来如此——罗马尼食指和中指拨弄下巴，可是现在我弄明白了，我已经不是藤丸君的同伴了，虽同为外来者，却又来自不同的国度，罗马尼感到淡淡的遗憾，但也仅是淡淡的遗憾而已，他叹了口气。立香以为罗马尼老师认为他们胜算渺茫，他本人亦认同这一点。

[04:10]   
两人离去后，梅林回到公寓，与他平日回来的时间相同，看上去有些生气，梅林一旦敛去笑容总会显得阴郁，准确地说是薄怒。“我的蠢学生是不是来过了？”他如常亲吻罗马尼，令罗马尼什么都没能察觉，一边关上身后的门。罗马尼轻抚梅林，注视他的面容，美丽的脸庞蒙上阴翳也仍旧是美丽的——在梅林亲吻的间隙，罗马尼以为梅林的拷问已经结束。  
罗马尼知道只要说出口，梅林就会对他完成的身体有所察觉，但梅林迟早会知道。不知为何他对梅林无法感到真正的恐惧和距离感，理性仿佛无法支配脑中关于梅林的部分机能。“对了，你的学生有和你说过想要决斗的事吗？”他还是问出口了。  
梅林以更加阴郁的笑容作为回应，罗马尼没想到，梅林的回答却是：“阿基曼君想和藤丸君和我的蠢学生一起走吗？想……想离开我吗？”表现得仿佛只是个嫉妒的怀春少年。  
没有给罗马尼判断的间隙，梅林摇晃他，抓住罗马尼的脖子仿佛立刻要置他于死地。还击和疑问……还什么都来不及做，意识就由于氧气中断短暂的熄灭了。  
当罗马尼的感知的帷幕重新拉开，发现身体已像跑了气的似的跪坐到地板上，正被梅林紧紧抱住才没有彻底倒下，胸膛起伏着。梅林对他醒来无动于衷，还在亲吻着他，已完全看不见方才愤怒的影子。罗马尼正是被脖子上传来的锐痛弄醒的，他轻轻转动垂在地板上的手腕，确认可以驱使后推开梅林，“够了。”他抱怨。  
恐惧是教生物远离危险的警戒机制，在梅林身上，罗马尼的警戒心屡屡失效。梅林明确地喜怒无常，性情与常人很不同，罗马尼却常无法正确判断自己的处境。梅林再次恶意起来，将罗马尼压倒在地板上，并开始解他的扣子，罗马尼抓挠同居人但无济于事，经历了一番挣扎他的手指还在颤抖，地板是如此冰冷，梅林却眼看要掰开他的双腿，感觉真是糟透了，直到身体被一阵刺痛打开，罗马尼的思绪再次陷入一团混乱。  
梅林与罗马尼所知的梅林不同了。若是过去罗马尼早已愤怒地离开梅林，眼下，罗马尼并没什么好怕的，而是直到就算离开梅林，梅林也会将指针拨到他离开前的一刻，然后用些他的辛辣的技巧，猛烈的亲吻和……禁锢住他：比起梅林真的嫉妒立香的到来，罗马尼更相信是他的“那一手”又要来了。梅林搅动罗马尼的身体，也把他的思考揉得支离破碎。“住手……！住……”罗马尼被压得喘不过气，身体置他的自尊心于不顾如设置好程序的机械般抽动着，吮吸着梅林肉体的剑。这具身体见不到厌倦的时候吗——罗马尼因为太难堪而无声地啜泣，脑袋像是被梅林塞进一个又一个纸炮，噼啪、噼啪一阵乱响，降落色彩斑斓的丝带和炫目的闪片。

梅林触碰罗马尼时总趁机攫取他的精力，比起校园中其他鲜嫩的少年，还是罗马尼更符合他的口味，他喜欢那甜蜜中混合着细弱的酸涩的滋味。由于被吸走精神，总在交合后沉睡良久。此时梅林恰好将他可怜的造物搬进浴室清洗身体，让自己过于兴奋的手指留下的红印消退……但这次他在罗马尼脖子上的手指印变成了淤青。“不可以。”抚摸着那几个暗红的圆点，梅林喃喃自语，“这次罗曼君不可以离开我……不过离开了我，罗曼君又能去哪里？”梅林心不在焉地思虑一会儿，手中推着毛巾的动作又重新顺畅起来，“真是麻烦……国王这个职业还是不适合我……”

[04:47]   
罗马尼醒来已是下午，梅林为他换了新的睡衣，身体还在酸胀，他坐起身，颈部传来一阵刺痛，伸手去摸，是几个细小的痂。  
此时梅林居然不在公寓里。二人住得太高，除了从室外传来飞鸟的声音室内一片死寂，罗马尼站在洗手间镜前检查，是梅林的齿痕。自己放弃了一切，连血液里的魔力都放弃了，罗马尼摸着伤口自嘲道，梅林接下来会做什么呢？

—未完待续—


End file.
